wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy's Birthday Party (song)
"Dorothy's Birthday Party" is the second song about Dorothy the Dinosaur, telling the story of her birthday party and how all her friends came and celebrated. It was rewritten for the Short Story segment in Yummy Yummy, and rewritten and re-recorded again in 1998 for Wiggle Time!. Listen Song Lyrics Here Comes a Song= Well you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But that's not the end of the tale When I tell you what happened on her birthday I know it'll make you turn pale It happened on the Third of November When Dorothy was turning five One hundred dingaling dinosaurs Were in the garden doing the jive Chorus It was a dinosaur Birthday Party I'm the one Mum and Dad will blame A romp-bom-a-chomp through the roses they stomped The garden will never be the same There was Rex the Tyrannosaurus Doing his party tricks And the Pterodactyl twisters Playing their greatest hits They played "Pass the Prehistoric Parcel" And "Mastedon Musical Chairs" Why does this always happen to me? You know it's really not fair Chorus I saw 22 Brontosauruses Dancing the Boogaloo Mum and Dad were due home any tick of the clock Now what was I to do? Chorus twice |-|Let's Wiggle (album)= '"It's my party and you're all invited" Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But now I'll tell you some more About what happened at the party For Dorothy the Dinosaur It happened on the third of November When Dorothy was turning five Dorothy and all The Wiggles' friends Were in the garden doing the jive CHORUS It was a dinosaur birthday party Everybody's playing party games A romp-bomp-a-chomp through the roses we stomped The garden will never be the same There was Captain Feathersword the pirate Doing his pirate dance Henry the Octopus was there Wearing his eight legged pants There was Wags the Dog, barking away Doing his party tricks Henry's Underwater Big Band were there Playing their greatest hits CHORUS (TWICE) Song Credits Trivia * Murray Cook, who provided the voice of Dorothy from 1992 to 1994, wrote this song. * Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, and Greg Page later gave royalties for this song on the Wiggle Time! album. * The 1993 video version uses a slide whistle sound effect. It was also one of the first times to use cartoon sound effects, in TV Series 2, they switched to the popular Hanna-Barbera sounds. * The 1998 version has some uncredited musicians: ** Carolyn Ferrie is uncredited for voicing Dorothy the Dinosaur. ** Anthony Field is uncredited for voicing Captain Feathersword. ** Jeff Fatt is uncredited for voicing Henry the Octopus and Wags the Dog. ** Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards. Although he was credited for the 1992 version & the keyboard was seen on both versions of Wiggle Time!. * In the 1993 version of Wiggle Time!, the Wiggles wear party hats, which they do not wear in the remake. *the 1998 version marked this the last song where Anthony Field did Captain Feathersword's vocals, from then on, Paul Paddick would do Captain Feathersword's vocals, starting with the Toot Toot album released a few months later Performances/Appearances zh-tw:Dorothy的生日party Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (album) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Music Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Walk With The Wiggles Songs Category:Party with The Wiggles Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Party